


Touch

by TheaBA12



Series: Another Story [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Touch starved that is certainly the term used to describe them.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This happned a bit before Inner Strength. Also I imagine that Strelitzia's connection to Sora through just talking (cause that is what our boy can do with just meeting someone) may have helped Namine create some data with her memories more or less since they are hazy but Namine felt something so she wanted to bring her heart with her. Since Terra was able to house Eraqus who is to say Namine cannot! So that is how Strelitzia also got a body in this story but still didn't wanna leave Vanitas alone so her heart split between Namine and the other half stayed with him. Also I imagine her to be protective especially after what happened to her in KHUX in she wants to not fail in protecting her friends.

Simple Touch 

Touch starved that is certainly the term used to describe them. None of their friends could ever find the odd trio without some form of touch between them being made. Holding hands, leaning on to one another, brushing their hair or even just laying on top of one another. It certainly was something that was very common and normal to see between the boy in black and the two girls dressed in white. When one knew of their pasts then they could understand the need for the simple touches.

Strelitzia loved the feel of her brother’s hands against her own. In spite of how he appeared as though he never did a day’s work it wasn’t so. He trained constantly with his keyblade nonstop and could feel how calloused his hands are from training. But she especially loved how they were dirty after working in the garden that he had grown on his own. The feeling didn’t bother her in spite of his warnings that she would get dirty easily due to the white she wore but she couldn’t care less. Feeling the sweat and rough patches from his hobby she loved to feel that touch it showed that he was okay and still growing strong in spite of what was happening. 

She enjoyed the brief touches of the members of her Union in spite how shortt they were. Even though they come and go it let her know that everything was well. She remembered one touch from a member of a different Union that was electrifying and she didn’t mind. She quite loved these touches that were so different and never once did she think she ever lose them.

The last thing she had any contact with was her Chirithy that she held in her arms as she tried so hard to go out to the Fountain Plaza. As her heart finally was released she regretted how much she never was able to touch the person she desperately wanted to talk and meet with. When she awoke in the Final World all she could do was float and not touch anything. The Chirithy that presided was not her own and as much as he tried to comfort her she couldn’t feel a thing. For the next couple of centuries she never felt another’s touch. Her memories of the touches she had felt for years were no longer enough. She didn’t think she ever be able to feel another’s touch ever again until the day her brother remembered who they were.

Then two very interesting beings appeared in the Final World. One was brooding and lonely while the other though was calm and accepting of where she was. In fact Strelitzia couldn’t help but be reminded of Master Ava by this much calmer heart. Though there wasn’t any contact during the talk they had with one another a warmth touched her heart in some way just by speaking with them. Then a promise was born between them three probably a connection and then her heart felt it the warmth of coming into the sanctuary of another's. Still she let her heart be split so that the other lonely heart though he denied the need would't be left alone. As she waited patiently with Vanitas she saw the light with him and both followed the chains connecting them to Namine. Before opening her eyes, her new body's hand tightened around the ones that were holding her’s. She could’ve cried in that moment in feeling the warm and soft touch of one hand and the other a calloused and scarred hand. They held a warmth she knew they needed just as much from her own touch.

For Vanitas it was a different story. He was always alone and no one in all his time alive had even touched him. The only thing he was ever brought into contact with was the brute force of a keyblade as it cut him, kicks and punches as a lesson to become stronger. The old man had even made him destroy the very things that gave him even an ounce of understanding what a touch was. Not even the Unversed could bring him comfort as they were torn down too and the pain the keyblade brought down was hurt. The only physical touches from another that had ever come to him were only from the memories of Ventus through their link. He loathed them and the reason being was because they weren’t being given to him but to the other. 

No one was ever going to want to touch an empty abomination like him that was made of darkness. Even in Sora’s heart it wasn’t the same even if Roxas and Xion welcomed him and Ventus eventually warmed up to him it just didn’t matter. The touches weren't real to him. He was still nothing more then darkness inside the heart of the champion of light that wasn’t supposed to be there. Even as he was pulled out by force when Xenahort needed him as a vessel the touch from Ventus's hands as they tried to pull him back didn’t mount to nothing.  
Then he felt a warmth reaching into his heart. A blurry vision of gold and light blue chains surrounded his odd heart that he didn't believe existed. They were warm and it felt different and familiar. A voice never spoke to him but it felt like someone was reaching for him and though it wasn’t strong it kept some of Xenahort’s darkness at bay. Even more the familiarity of the warmth though it was a memory from another past life he recognized the light. He wondered why someone was trying to reach out to him and he practically tried to push them out and yet he couldn’t help but be drawn to those chains.

Still fading was just so much more simple as no one could understand him maybe Sora, Roxas and even Xion but it was just thoughts. Waking up he didn’t expect to even meet anyone in this place known as the Final World. Two other stars came towards him as if drawn and one felt oddly like that warmth that had tried to connect him somewhere. They were very annoying trying to convince him that he still could live and be who he is. He kept saying as darkness he pretty much wasn’t going to get a warm welcome from anyone and he made his choice.

“If that’s the case, then when you come I’ll be there and be your friend.”

“If I could I would too!”

He couldn’t help but become silent at those words. Something was wrong with these girls indefinitely and yet he kept fighting back and then one of them that was familiar was suddenly forming a body again. She bent down to him and held out her pinky which was pointless considering he didn't have a body but still promising him that she would get Ventus to come for him. Then he was surprised to hear the other star to stay with him and he said no but was glad a half of her heart stayed with him which he couldn't believe. He had always been alone so why was he needing company now still he was relieved. When Ventus came though he didn’t notice Strelitzia just having her half of her heart with him there was enough for Vanitas to talk or better yet argue with Ventus until coming to an agreement with him. When he was pulled out of that beautiful world he carried Strelitzia’s light with him and focused on the chain that was pulling them out that held the same coloring as the ones in his heart. Waking up he focused immediately on the soft hand that was so pale and small yet tightly holding his and looked into Namine’s eyes that held such a happiness at seeing him. His other held by Ventus who looked near to tears at seeing him. The touch of another was something he never felt in his life and for once he couldn’t help but not want to go. Then as Strelitzia was being brought back he hoped that his own touch would be okay for her as he held her hand in his own scarred one.

When Namine was born she recalled holding someone’s hand and then it was gone. The only memory she held of herself actually touching another. Waking up in a white room alone, she couldn’t do much but feel lonely which was strange. She was a nobody she shouldn’t be feeling this and yet she did. She was so lonely and starved to be able to be touched by someone. She really ended up regretting those thoughts when the Organization appeared. The only thing the touches that Marluxia and Larxene gave her was fear and hurt. Marluxia’s touches were supposed to look comforting but no one felt how tightly he grabbed her as a warning. Her skin would be red for days. Larxene would touch her mockingly and didn’t think twice in giving her pain just to let her know that she wasn’t supposed to mess up the plan. Namine really hated being touched later not even Sora’s pinkie promise gave her much comfort still as she watched his memories and those of Roxas’s, Kairi’s and Xion’s she couldn’t help but crave for the feeling. Was it really so much to ask for? Even if she did come into contact with these touches it was only through their memories, it wasn’t real. Someone else was getting those touches and of course it was because she didn’t truly exist. 

How she wished she had at least held Roxas’s hand longer then when she had pulled him out from the darkness. When she touched his hand it felt familiar to her still she thought maybe it was the brief contact that Kairi and Sora had shared now and then. Even when she accepted being with Kairi she still longed for someone and she thought no one would be able to understand this feeling. Still when she looked into Sora’s memories and the connections she found such an odd one that was weak. Seeing his memories though Namine understood him. He was a victim like her the difference was she was submissive and he fought back like he could believing everything Xenahort told him. But Namine found the memories of sadness, longing and of being scared within him. She tried to shield him and protect as she felt Xenahort take him out by force from Sora's heart due to his travels through time. She reached out trying to send a touch of her own and she was happy that despite him rejecting eventually he accepted it.

Being in the Final World she met another who for so long had been alone and waiting. Who knows how long she been patiently waiting and with no contact. Still Namine felt drawn to her and offered what she could. It may be bending the rules but if Sora has taught her something is that a heart can be open to others to stay for some time in. When Vanitas joined them she made a promise to him because she understood some of his pain even if he denied those feelings. She honestly felt guilty for having thought she was the only one but it drove her to help them as she could. Connecting the memories and bringing them together to form the data. In that time she was able to feel and touch others. Riku’s kind gesture in holing out his hand in place of his replica who had given Namine everything he could’ve had. Xion’s thankful touches, Axel’s relieved ones and even Terra’s warm bear hug of gratitude. All these warm touches brought happiness and then it was her turn to give comfort through her own hands to Kairi. When Roxas took both her hands in his the touch was different from all of the others and it held much more in the touch as they were happy to finally be with one another by their own will.

Still she wished to give her own touch to the other two who she now held in her memories and heart. She held their hands each as Vanitas and Strelitzia awoke into their new bodies. The relief they showed at her touch brought a different kind of feeling then all the other times her friends had touched her. For once her touch was just as needed as much as she needed theirs. She was glad she could share it with her new friends.

xxx

Roxas frowned as he exited the Old Mansion and wondered where Namine could be. He had tried to contact her but to no avail on the gummiphone. It had kept going to voicemail and losing patience he had wandered into the mansion to find none of the occupants living there. He wondered if he had gotten his days wrong on his meeting up with Namine for dinner together at the Bistro.

The thought brought a blush to his face and remembering Axel and Xion’s teasing remarks. Though he argued that it wasn’t a date neither were convinced. In truth he wished it was a date but that was difficult considering Namine’s friends tended to accompany them. Vanitas purposely third wheeled to annoy him but he also knew the other was protective of Namine whether he admitted to it or not. Strelitzia on the other hand was a case all her own. To Roxas she was almost Namine’s twin so quiet and simply watching but he learned quickly that wasn’t the case. She was actually a little more outspoken and gave her opinion when clearly asked. Apparently having been a star for centuries tended to enlighten you to change if just a bit. Also, the way she smiled at Roxas tended to feel somewhat menacing and it felt for some strange reason familiar to Marluxia's for some reason. He wasn’t the only one who felt that way though when Strelitzia smiled. Apparently, Ventus felt that too especially when left to speak with Vanitas and sensing Strelitzia’s stare. She was protective of Namine and Vanitas which Roxas appreciated but he wished she wouldn’t give him such vibes that she would strike him down if he did anything to upset Namine. 

Thinking about the two, Roxas couldn’t help but be jealous of one thing the pair could do with Namine with ease. That was the touches they shared with one another. Every time the trio were together he and everyone always noted how they were always in some way touching one another. Namine confided to him of how she had hardly had human contact with anyone in her time of existing and so she enjoyed the touches of her newfund friends.

Roxas grimaced though for he had hardly been able to be brave enough to touch Namine anymore since the day on the beach. Riku the fiend had done it without thinking twice and even Sora had through a simple pinkie promise. Axel and Saix always patted her head and the girls tended to hug her a lot. Even Terra thankful to Namine for what she was offering a small touch onto her shoulder or head like a big protective older brother. He though had hardly been able to even say a word to her properly when she had arrived on the beach but he had been able to hold her hands then but now he hardly could even bring himself too. His mood darkened at remembering how he hadn’t still been able to do much more since that day as they tended to keep a distance when walking together. As he contemplated this tragedy he didn’t notice the figure behind him. When the hand made contact with his shoulder though he reacted by placing his hand on the perpetrator’s and flipping them over with ease. He was surprised though to see his face staring right back to him.

“Ow…”groaned Ventus as he laid on the grass pinned. Roxas immediately released his hold and Ventus merely frowned at the other.

“Ventus, what the heck? You know better then to sneak up on me.”snapped Roxas in annoyance. He tended to get easily irritated with the other due to still having trouble with his appearance. It was bad enough he was a nobody worse now that his appearance wasn’t his own either. Even with the time spent in Sora’s heart together it was still hard for him to accept especially with how Ventus was so carefree and childish. 

“Give me a break! I called out to you but you were scowling so hard from all that thinking that you didn’t hear me!”Ventus argued as he flipped back onto his feet with ease. 

Roxas rolled his eyes but accepted that. He did get lost in his thinking a lot so he won’t argue there.

“Why are you here?”

“Came to see Vanitas. Thought maybe today he be willing to come visit. I tried calling him but he won’t answer his gummiphone.” Ventus explained while putting his hands behind his back.

Roxas nodded and looked to the mansion,”I came looking for Namine but same case. We were going to have dinner.”

“Oh. You guys going on a date?”Ventus teased to which Roxas rolled his eyes. Great, another one.

“Yes and no. Depends if again Strelitzia and Vanitas are joining as usual.”

Ventus smile immediately dimmed while glancing off to the side.

“Right. Vanitas loves being around them after all.”

Roxas noted the bitter edge to the words. Though he wasn’t sure of the arrangement between Ventus and Vanitas it was promised that the two would talk and get to understand each other. So far, Roxas saw only the smallest bit of progress considering Vanitas had moved to Twilight Town after just a few days in the Land of Departure due to discomfort with Aqua and Terra. Roxas couldn’t blame him. It couldn’t be easy living with people you nearly killed twice only to live with them suddenly. Even if Ventus had opened up to wanting him and Vanitas getting along it was going to take a lot of time. It didn’t help Ventus though to see Vanitas so open with Namine and Strelitzia as it led to feeling more jealous.

“Well, they are best friends whether he admits it one day. Anyway, I am going to check the garden since as far as I’ve been told they haven’t gone to town all day.” he told Ventus, who nodded and followed along.

At the side of the mansion was a garden that Strelitzia had started to grow of many different kinds of flowers. The only ones though to have been to see it though were obviously Namine and Vanitas with the addition of Kairi who knew of flowers. As they walked about there appeared a few Unversed of a few Floods, Mandrakes and Hareraisers walking about. Roxas noticed Ventus picking up one of the Floods and petting it with a smile which made him smirk over at him. Ventus blushed but glared knowing Roxas knew of his somewhat crush on Vanitas which he had yet to reveal to the other. 

Eventually they came to the center of the garden and couldn’t help but blush at the sight before them. Sleeping peacefully were the missing trio all curled up on the grass. Namine was in the middle with her mouth opened in a small o shape. Her hands both held one of Strelitzia’s and one of Vanitas’s. Strelitzia rested on Namine’s left side with a peaceful smile on her face as her other hand held Vanitas’s hand which rested upon Namine’s chest above her heart. Vanitas slept on the right side and was curled much closer to Namine. His face though was free of any frown and grimace and actually was very relaxed. Any sign of tension was the obvious tight grip he held on both the girls’s hands.

Roxas smiled gently at seeing how peaceful the three were. His eyes though strayed longest upon Namine seeing how she was so calm with no worry lines of any. However the tranquility was ruined with the obvious snapping of pictures from his side. Ventus was snapping nonstop photos of the three and obviously focusing on Vanitas probably. 

“For the love of hearts! What are you doing?!” hissed Roxas as he attempted to snatch the gummiphone away.

“Oh, come on! I hardly ever see him! And look at him! I’ve never seen him so relaxed! You see Namine a lot more then I see Vani!”

The twin boys wrestle with one another leading to the Flood in Ventus’s arms to jump to the ground and wisking over to Strelitzia’s side. It immediately started to tap her in order to awaken her to the danger that maybe happening to the garden. 

Strelitzia jerked and let go of her friends’ hands to look to the Flood while rubbing her eyes. She turned to where the Flood pointed and stared as the boys crashed into a simple bush which led to some Hareraisers running out of their hiding spot and hiding behind her. She covered her mouth in amusement before slowly shaking Namine and Vanitas. Namine blinked her eyes open tiredly and turned to Strelitzia while Vanitas groaned and simply curled into himself some more while rubbing his face into Namine’s shoulder. 

“What is that racket?”

“Your beloveds, my dear Vani.”

Namine finally sat up which Vanitas growled as the warmth left his face and he slowly as well sat up while scratching the back of his head. The two finally rubbed the sleep off to see Ventus and Roxas rolling around in the bush. Vanitas’s eye twitched before he raised his hand and two Hareraisers scooted to the pair and pulled them apart with their ears. 

“HEY!” the pair yelled only to now notice the audience watching them.

“What the hell are you two idiots doing?” Vanitas snapped still groggy and upset over being wakened up. Before either could answer Namine yelped and pulled her gummiphone.

“I am so sorry Roxas! I swear I placed an alarm but I slept through it.”Namine apologized while fixing the back of her hair. Strelitzia stood up and slowly fixed Namine’s hair with ease into a newly done braid.

“It’s all good. You looked peaceful anyway didn’t want to wake you.” Roxas explained while looking away with a blush. Namine blushed as well at the words and there it was Strelitzia’s smile being directed at him. 

Ventus smirked at not being the one given the smile while hiding his gummiphone before noticing the looming shadow over him. He looked up to see a pair of gold eyes with a bit of red around the pupils looking down at him.

“And you?” Ventus smiled nervously at the question while Vanitas continued to frown down at him.

“I…I-“

“He was looking for you.” Roxas responded as he smirked in turn now at admitting Ventus’s true intentions to Vanitas. Ventus glared while Vanitas looked confused.

“Why were you looking for me?”

Ventus could never get used to how Vanitas always sounded confused of him always wanting to do something with the black haired boy. It hurt to hear the other think of him like this. 

“Because…I wanted to be with you.”

The shock on Vanitas’s face was literally amusing before it turned red and with no warning Vanitas turned into a puddle of darkness before darting away.

“Aw, come on! Vanitas!” shouted Ventus as the Hareraiser released him, he ran after his other half. 

“Well, I better follow or who knows what could go wrong. Do bring her back by ten.” Strelitizia joked though she directed one last smile to Roxas before placing a hand on Namine’s arm. She gave a thumbs up before jogging to catch the others. 

“I really hope Ventus catches up to him.” Namine commented before standing next to Roxas. 

Roxas stood up while petting the Hareraiser, who scurried away to another bush. He noticed how close his hand was to hers which simply brushed. He noticed her eyes flicker to their hands before looking on ahead.

“Well, again sorry about that. I was really excited for our date but we came to the garden to help Vani relax for a bit. He hasn’t been sleeping all too well.” Namine explained while tilting her head a bit to look at him. His heart started hammering at noticing her use of the word date. So even she had hope for it to be that.

“Oh. Well, I am sure Ventus will catch up. He really wants to get to know Vanitas.” Roxas admitted though as Namine hummed it could be assumed that she had also noticed Ventus’s feelings.

“I am sure they will. They have time just like we do.” Namine stated with a shy smile as she walked ahead and Roxas grinned in agreement. 

They had time now that was for sure but it didn’t mean he couldn’t speed a few things up.

“Namine?”

She stopped and turned,’’Yeah?”

“C-Could…could I hold your hand?”he asked while scratching his cheek. Namine looked honestly surprised with his request before turning a bit more pink.

“Y-yes. I would like that.” she answered and slowly held out her hand while looking down. He took the last fews steps to be close enough and took her hand in his.

Namine jerked a little as Roxas tightend his grip on her much smaller hand. It was certainly calloused from all the times he fought with his keyblades. Yet it held a special kind of warmth which she felt was so different from the touches she shared with her friends. Deep down she wondered if it was wishful thinking on her part.

It felt familiar to her somehow like they have held hands before which she remembered well that they hadn’t once. Still it was like a memory she had yet to remember. She was still trying to get to know him though maybe she knew more of him then he did of her considering how she had seen his memories. Still, because he remembered her, she had been able to exist and talk to him before they both joined with Kairi and Sora. 

“It’s familiar.” she muttered but he heard her.

“What is?” he asked.

She raised his hand to her cheek as she thought about it. He smiled gently still as he watched her.

“Your hand. I don’t know why but I have held it before.”

He wondered at times when they both came into being whether somehow they had been in contact before seperating. But there was also this feeling like he knew Namine before in a different time. Maybe there was more then they thought but for now…

“I like that. Makes me feel really happy.”he admitted while pulling her along.

She opened her eyes and he smiled still as she returned the smile to him. Hand in hand they walked off to be on their date. With time for sure perhaps they would indeed learn more.

xxx

Vanitas was literally huffing hard while resting on his knees. He was seriously out of practice and he wondered how that was possible with all the training he done.

Maybe it wasn’t that, maybe it was actually that he felt his heart thumping really hard after what Ventus said. It was still so hard for him to actually connect to the other. He could tell Ventus had so many expectations of him at least that is what he thought. Even after their shouting match in the Final World where Chirithy said maybe to work it out they should try to get to know one another better and they agreed. Even though they had in fact had time through Sora’s heart but Vanitas after being Xenahort’s pawn had given up any hope of having peace and just wanted to finally die. Ventus though proved to be more stubborn and well so did two other girls that he promised he tried to work it out.

He did by trying to live with Ventus but it proved just too hard. But some things could never be forgotten. He never missed the way Terra gave him pitying looks like he knew which Vanitas was sure he did of his time as Xenahort’s student. Aqua always jumped at any noise around her and looked straight at him as though he was the culprit. He understood her caution even still the home where he was supposed to be living in didn’t help. He felt so isolated even with Ventus and he felt as though he wasn’t trying with the other. He missed Strelitzia and Namine especially since they really supported him and did everything to help. But in its own way he was just running away from Ventus because he just didn’t know what to do. 

How much he had yearned to be with the other to feel whole and now here he was and couldn’t even stand it. Ventus’s feelings were so confusing and Vanitas knew this would lead him into more negative ones if he continued to think it over. Negative emotions he could deal with well enough but this whole new thing of learning other ones was so fucking hard. Why would the other want to be with him when he had done nothing but hurt him? Why was this so difficult?

“Vanitas!

Vanitas turned when suddenly he was tackled to the ground. Arms wrapped around his waist tightly. He tried to struggle before feeling Ventus suddenly nuzzle his head into his neck.

“W-what are you doing?” he snapped. 

Ventus didn’t answer as he chose to instead tightened his hold on Vanitas. Vanitas immediately froze as Ventus continued to hold him.

“…Why do you like them more then me?”

“Huh?”

Vanitas turned to look down at the little bit of Ventus’s head as the blonde continued to nuzzle closer. 

“You like Namine and Strelitzia more then me. Do you really hate being around me?”

Vanitas grew more and more confused by the second. But he couldn’t think very well with how close Ventus was especially with his skin on his neck. His lips touching his neck…OH what the hell?

Vanitas felt himself burning up so much in the face and he knew he wasn’t couldn’t to last much longer like this. 

“Stop! Don’t do that!”

Ventus immediately realizing what he was doing released the other. He rubbed his lips having not thought over why he had done that but he had. Vanitas skin was scarred but it also had some smooth soft spots. Vanitas scrambled while looking at Ventus, who was blushing just as hard. 

“You’re wrong.” he muttered to the Light half. Ventus stared back at him with confusion. Vanitas looked away while folding his arms in front of his chest. 

“…They’re…Nami and Strel…are different from you. They’re my…my first…”Vanitas groaned knowing he still couldn’t bring himself to say the f word though he knew he do anything for the girls. There were just some people one could connect with and he met those two for a reason. 

Ventus though understood what Vanitas was struggling to say and he couldn’t help but feel joy. The other was learning slowly what friends were. Who would’ve thought he felt jealous of that but then again he now understood Vanitas own feelings when it came to him being with Terra and Aqua. 

“I get it. They’re your friends. Right?” he responded and Vanitas turned to him and nodded.

“Yes. You’re different though…you mean more. Its just hard to work it out considering everything we’ve been through.” Vanitas explained to which Ventus nodded in understanding before getting closer.

“Okay. But we promised to get to know each other too. So, would it be okay for me to hang?”

Vanitas turned to look Ventus in the face before nodding which led immediately to the other to pounce him once more.

“Yes! So what do you wanna do?”

“How about a visit to the Land of Departure?”

Ventus jumped at the sound of the voice turning to see Strelitzia walking with her hands behind her back. A group of Hareraisers were following behind her along with a few Mandrakes. It was such an odd sight of a girl dressed in white surrounded by these weird looking creatures yet it somehow made sense.

Vanitas grimaced,”Right. We promised to give Namine and Roxas privacy huh?”

Strelitzia nodded with a smile. Strelitzia and Vanitas had for the last few times that Roxas had invited Namine to go out, joined the pair constantly on purpose. Namine was oblivious though they knew Roxas was onto them at times with the glares he sent Vanitas way as well as the grimaces toward Strelitzia. Though when Namine had shared her happiness at having dinner with Roxas they couldn’t interfere and instead helped prepare her to look her best. 

“Wait, they were seriously going on a date?”Ventus asked with curiosity now on his face to which the red head and black haired nodded.

“Yes. How about it Vanitas? Anyways, Aqua has been wondering about how you were doing?”

“…Are you guys a moms' club now?”muttered Vanitas as Strelitzia giggled.

“Come on Vanitas. Besides, I want to watch the stars with you from my favorite spot.”Ventus whined literally latching onto Vanitas arm. Vanitas turned away looking embarrassed while Strelitzia smiled ever so gently.

“Okay.”

Ventus whooped in happiness and immediately took Vanitas’s hand in his without thinking twice of it. Vanitas showed his surprise before focusing on the feel of Ventus’s hand. Funny how he always felt how similar their hands felt to one another yet still there was some difference. 

Strelitzia watched the pair go on along intending to spend her afternoon with the Unversed in the garden. However, before she could take a step back, a hand had taken a hold of her’s. She turned to see Vanitas looking at her.

He tilted his head,”Come on. You’re coming too.”

She showed surprise at him while he glared at her. She recognized his look as the one he tended to point when he believed she or Namine were being ridiculous. 

“Yeah, come on! Aqua and Terra would like to see you too!” Ventus agreed while going on about a million things. Strelitzia though smiled even if she didn’t the others as well she knew she could come to make a few more friends too. Still as Vanitas tighten his hold on her hand she giggled at the love her friend’s touch showed and knew she could be his back up just as much as he could be her’s.

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment will at DisneyTown where we see how Ventus grew a crush on Vanitas. Also Vanitas makes an interesting friend along with Strelitzia in this world.


End file.
